Hiding From Me
by Eternal Grey
Summary: Sora is playing Hide and Go Seek in Twilight Town but what happens when he becomes overwhelmed with fear of having to find someone? He just found Riku and Kairi and they're safe at the islands, not wanting him around... isn't he done? RoxasxSora Soxas


I hid behind a tree in the far back corner of the forest between Twilight Town and the mansion. I'm amazing at hiding so playing the ultimate game of hide and go seek where anywhere in this world is up for grabs on places we can hide… it's amazing! I've already brought my video games and a bag full of candy since I know it's going to take hours for anyone to even think of looking in this forest.

Roxas is the one looking for people; no one usually wants to be the seeker so it was incredibly easy when he seemed so excited to do the job. I don't like finding people because that means that they're lost until I do… and I had enough trouble finding…

Closing my eyes I took in a deep breath and sat down, leaning by back against the rough bark as my fingers played with the dirt under my fingertips. I'm not used to wet soil. On the islands it's all hard or mucked up with sand. It's never moist and easy to run your fingers through. It's just a slight difference in the two worlds but one I noticed. Pulling out a bag of skittles I started to eat feeling really bored.

One hand fingered things on the ground while the other stuffed my mouth full of candy. Taking a deep breath I then smiled softly to myself. I could feel a twig in between two of my fingers and a leaf underneath my pinky. I stroked them both and closed my eyes and for a while I was content. I'm not used to friends like the ones in this town… I have so many and they're my age, so it reminds me of Destiny Islands but it's not. Because on the islands my friends… I've grown up with them. We have a history. Just because these kids here are trying to fit me in with them doesn't mean I'll be able to.

Roxas… why did you want to play this game anyway?

An hour later I was still sitting and hanging out but now I'm playing games trying to gain levels and boost my strength. That's when I heard a noise. Grabbing my stuff I quickly climbed the tree to where I was near the top then pressed my back up against it as I shoved my things into my bag. Hanging it on a branch that's out of view for the most part I then held my breath. Roxas walked in looking bored but he has this look in his eyes as though he already knows where we're all hiding.

Oh crap… he better have found someone else first because I don't want to be stuck looking for people! I can't do it… I'll break down or do something just as embarrassing. Keeping my back pressed against the tree I felt tears stinging my eyes already. I can't be stuck finding people again! I just… got out of that gig and of course they want to spend some alone time on the Islands with just them but… what about me?

"Sora," Roxas called with a light smile on his face. I ignored him the best I could and began clutching the bark behind me roughly.

"Go away and find someone else first! I can't be the first one found!" I cried and heard my voice break, to my utter horror. Suddenly he was in front of me making me gasp before falling out of the tree. Before I could hit the ground Roxas grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me into him then took all the impact that we would have received by making sure I landed on top of him. Groaning slightly he then looked up and smiled at me.

"Found you," Roxas smirked and placed his fingers on the side of my neck as he inspected my face. "Did you get hurt? It looks like you're about to cry…" He murmured but I just sat up beside him and began wiping my eyes with feelings of humiliation growing inside of me. It's stupid to have a meltdown over a simple game of hide and go seek. It's really stupid but… I'm having one.

"You found someone else first… right?" I asked softly and then choked down a sob. I'm not a baby! Riku would love to see this so he could hold it over my head and Kairi would just laugh and ask if I got enough sleep last night… no! I'm not a child! I'm just… scared. That's all! It's no big deal!

"What's wrong?" He whispered and hugged me tightly to him as he stroked my back. I gripped him tightly and bit down on his t-shirt to keep from screaming. I don't know why it hurts so much… it shouldn't fucking hurt this much. It really shouldn't! I don't have to find anyone anymore! Everyone is found… no one is in danger… so why am I still… scared of having to search?

"I don't want to look for anyone ever again." I mumbled and then spit his shirt out softly so he hopefully didn't notice what I did… since that probably wouldn't help me seem like the young man I am.

"Ah… so you wanted to be found this time?" He asked sounding… like he understood and was still happy to be seen with someone as childish and pathetic as me. I nodded and buried my face even deeper into his shoulder. Dammit. I'm such a child. I shouldn't be crying on someone's shoulder… I shouldn't be crying on my nobody's shoulder over something like this.

"But not first." I grumbled and felt a little happier when he laughed at that.

"Don't worry… I already found everyone else. You're the last one to be found." Pulling back he looked at me and began wiping away tears. "You don't have to find anyone anymore, as long as you can hide yourself and who's precious." It sounded corny but I understood the meaning. Smirking, I then took his hand and pulled him up with me.

"Okay so that means that we need to hide together next round! That way no one finds me or who's precious to me!" I grinned and felt a little bit smug over the light blush on his cheek. But that's only natural.

When you like someone and they return the feelings.

Maybe I'm a little narcissistic but that just means that I can take care of myself…

So that's good…

Because I don't have to look for me to find me.


End file.
